Helpless
by fitzskimmons
Summary: A series of FitzSimmons vignettes. Post-Season Finale
1. Chapter 1

**After finishing Agents of Shield two weeks ago, I have been on a FitzSimmons craze. And yet I can't seem to get enough of them. That's why I sat down and wrote this. Helpless is going to be a series of one-shots that all flow together. Nothing goes directly into the next (except chapters 1 & 2), but there will be large time gaps between each. Basically a series of small vignettes until season 2 starts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jemma Simmons spent her first three weeks at The Playground by his bedside. Waiting. Waiting for him to wake up. She would only move from the recliner chair to use the restroom and to get meals. She refused to shower; she was terrified of the water. So instead she had other methods for hygienic purposes. She would be there when Fitz awoke. It was all that she could do to make up for what she'd done.

Jemma knew she was bring silly—blaming herself. But it was her fault. She constantly dreamt about many scenarios where Fitz could have taken the oxygen, and yet she never chose that scenario. Every night the dream was the same. Fitz confessed his love, gave her the oxygen, and as Jemma swam toward the surface, some force pulled her down; she was unable to break into the clear air. Every night she awoke in a cold sweat.

One evening, Skye shook her awake. And that was when Skye learned everything about the relationship that had come to be know as simply FitzSimmons. Jemma told Skye every single detail of her friendship with Leo Fitz, all the while holding Fitz's hand gently. When she had finished, Skye placed her hand on Jemma's knee.

"Simmons. You're in love with Fitz," she said.

Jemma looked down at the ground. "What are you talking about Skye? That is…ridiculous! Fitz is my best friend! And besides, even if I did have romantic inclinations toward him, I've done all of the calculations for where our relationship could go if we ended badly." She paused looked up and made eye contact once more with Skye. Her voice broke as she said these next words. "I can't lose him as my best friend, Skye. So, seeing as how all the scenarios of us being romantically involved end with us no longer being partners, I truly feel nothing more than friendship and partnership. That's all Fitz and I will ever be. Partners. It just won't—"

"Simmons!" Skye shouted, cutting her off. She placed her hands on Jemma's shoulders. "Listen to yourself for a second. Romantic inclinations? Calculations of where your relationship will go? Romantically involved? The scenarios of your relationship? God, I love you dearly, Simmons, but you sound like a machine. Love isn't about calculations. Love isn't about scenarios. Hell, I hardly even know what love is! But I've seen it. I've seen it in the way some of my foster parents would look at each other. I've seen it with couples on the street. And I see it with you and Fitz. Love is wanting nothing more than to make that one special person smilie, to make that person laugh, to comfort that person when he's sad, and to be willing to sacrifice your life for that person. Fitz was willing to jump out of a plane for you. He forced you to take that breath of oxygen. He constantly tries to sacrifice himself to be your knight in shining armor." Skye paused, giving Jemma a chance to cut in.

"Exactly my point, Skye! Fitz is always trying to risk his life for me. And what do I do? I sit in a lab. I work on finding cures, and I try to analyze your blood! I'm worthless to Fitz!" The tears had started to form in Jemma's eyes, but she held them back.

Skye rolled her eyes. "What about when you jumped out of the plane? Or when you grabbed the guy on the train who was trying to kill us? What about when you saved me? Does none of that show you the truth, Simmons?" she took a deep breath. "You swam up ninety feet, with Fitz in your arms. You saved his life. You've saved all our lives on numerous occasions. You are the hero, Simmons. You're Fitz's hero."

"What if he doesn't make it, Skye? Or what if he does? He's never going to be the same. How can I face him after what I did? I took the oxygen when he should have. There is no way I can apologize for what I did. It's my fault he's like this! My fault, Skye! What if I never get to tell him how I feel?" She was breathing heavily, holding the tears back.

Skye grinned and gave Jemma a hug. "Like I said, you do love Fitz. And trust me, you will, Simmons. You'll get to tell Fitz exactly how you feel." She placed a kiss on Jemma's check, and then left the room.

Jemma turned her attention back to Fitz. She took his hand in hers gently. "Fitz, if you can hear me, and I'm sure you can because research has proven that comatose patients retain pieces of what happens while in their coma—oh, God, now I'm rambling again…" She laughed softly. "But if you really can hear me, Fitz, please come back. I have something I need to say. And I would prefer you awake to hear it."

Now that she'd started talking to him, she didn't want to stop. "I've been thinking a lot the last few weeks. Mostly about our time at The Academy. The day we first met, our lunch picnics with my sandwiches, being pranked together." Jemma paused. "That's when I called you Leo—when we first met. I don't think I started calling you Fitz until the end of our first term. That was when we became FitzSimmons. The dynamic duo. Best friends. I never told you, but I fancied you quite a lot that first year.

"I don't think I ever really stopped. You're more than my best friend, Fitz. You're…you're like Tony Stark. And I'm like Pepper Potts." As she said it, Jemma bit her lip in embarrassment. She bent her head down and laughed. "I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is this: I love you, Leo Fitz. I always have. I always will. I'm helpless without you. Now just wake up, so I can tell you for real."

Jemma squeezed his hand gently. What she didn't expect was to feel him squeeze back. The monitors began beeping, and suddenly, Fitz opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Jemma?" he asked.

Without thinking, she jumped up and kissed his lips. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I have decided to keep this little thing going until Season 2 airs. Mostly for my sanity ;) However, I do hope all of you are enjoying my take on FitzSimmons. So, without further ado, here is the aftermath of the kiss.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell, Simmons!?" Fitz shouted as Jemma pulled away from him. "What are ya doin'?"

Jemma's jaw dropped in shock. "I was kissing you. Because you're alive. And I was living in the moment," she stated very slowly, as if trying to reassure herself of what she had just done.

"I got the whole kissing factor from you—oh, I don't know—kissing me! I repeat, what the bloody hell was that about, Simmons?" Fitz pushed himself up into a sitting position.

She was confused. "I thought—I mean—after what you said—that you—in the pod—more than friends—would be alright with—kissing—me—you." Her words were all jumbled. Nothing was making sense in her head, and her speech patterns were definitely showing that. Something seemed off about Fitz. He didn't seem like the Fitz who had been at the bottom of the ocean with her.

"You aren't making any sense, Simmons. Could you slow down a wee bit? And what am I doin' in this hospital bed? Why are all these medical bits attached to me?

Jemma cut him off. "_I'm_ not making any sense? _I'm_ not making any sense!? You are telling me that I, Jemma Simmons am not making sense?" She was shouting now, "Well, _you are_ not making any bloody sense Leopold Fitz. _You_ confessed your undying love at the bottom of the ocean before trying to get yourself killed, and now, after I saved your arse, _you_ are sitting here telling me it was wrong for me to kiss you!?"

Fitz scrambled his brain trying to figure out how Simmons knew he loved her, what she meant about them being at the bottom of the ocean, where they were, and why he was in this stupid bed. Every single attempt came up a blank. "I…I mean…logically yes…but granted since you were, ya know, living in the moment, or whatever, perhaps it's alright?" Fitz was at a loss for words. His body was sore; he had a throbbing headache, and still he knew nothing. Jemma looked as though she was about to slap him. Fitz noticed the vein in her neck tense. He always noticed the little details about her. "Jemma, listen to me, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what is happening. The last thing I remember is Skye joining our team."

Jemma was unsure how to even respond. Fitz's final memory was over four months ago. He didn't remember anything that had happened. All of their missions, all the time in the lab they'd spent together, Ward's betrayal, his confession in the pod; all of it, gone. "Amnesia. Oh, God, Fitz, you can't remember anything can you?"

Fitz shook his head. "No, Jemma, I really don't. But apparently I told you the truth about how I feel. How I've felt since we met."

He clearly remembered the first day he saw Jemma Simmons at The Academy. She had been wearing a blue blouse with the standardized grey Academy jumper and her red high-top converse. Fitz had watched her take notes in their first class that day, seen how excited she was to learn what their professors had to say; he was smitten he saw her. When they had been paired as lab partners for the term, Fitz was more than thrilled. Now he was able to witness the brillant mind of Jemma Simmons work up close. From that moment on, everything had just clicked. It was like clockwork—them working together. He promised that would always have her back, and that he would always tell her the truth. One of the two vows had not been held true—he'd never confessed his true feelings.

Jemma took his hand gently. "Fitz, let's not worry about that right now. I need to let Coulson and May and Skye and Triplett know you're alright; not to mention I have to check your vitals and do some tests. We need to try and find a way to jog your memories."

"W-what-what about Ward? Where's Ward?" Fitz stammered. Jemma had said three of the four others. "And who is Triplett?" Jemma looked away from him, breaking eye contact. "Jemma, what is going on?"

Jemma took a deep breath. She put a hand to her ear and started to speak, "Sir, Fitz is awake, but he seems to be suffering a minor case of amnesia…Yes, Sir, he doesn't remember anything after Skye joining the team. I wanted to let you know in case you'd like to come down to his room… Alright…yes, I'll wait until everyone comes down before I start some tests."

"Jemma, you still haven't answered my questions. What is going on?"

"Fitz, I really don't think that you are in a properly stable mental condition for me to start explaining everything that you've forgotten." She was thinking about Ward's betrayal. "It could…compromise your current state, and may spike your heart rate, and honestly I just think that you will be better off learning it all after a few days. I—"

"Jemma, please," he begged, cutting her off. "I feel so confused and everything in my head is all jumbled together. Please just be the person who will tell me what is happening. Where's Ward, Jemma? Where is he?"

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. She couldn't lie to Fitz, she never had. "Ward is Hydra, Fitz. He…um, well, he has been playing us this whole time. Ward was working for Agent Garrett, and both of them were double agents for Hydra. SHIELD fell apart."

Fitz's eyes widened with each detail. "Ward is…oh, God…no. No he can't be! He's just playing us, Jemma! There is no way he would do that! We're friends. _All_ of us." Jemma tried to protest, but Fitz held up a shaking hand. "Grant Ward is a good man, Jemma. You can't just accuse people of being Hydra."

Jemma put her hand on his arm. "Fitz. I'm not lying. Hydra has been in SHIELD for seventy years. They overthrew HQ, attempted to kill Director Fury, and are now all over the country. When Ward stole The Bus, you and I located it together, but then Ward caught us. We managed to get away into one of the pods until Ward dropped us down into the ocean…

"I expected us to die down there. Yet you determined that we would be able to blow open the pod, and that one of us could swim to the surface. You forced me to take the last breath of oxygen, blew open the pod, and then I panicked. I couldn't leave you to die. So I took you by the collar and swam us up ninety feet. Thankfully, the distress signal you'd attempted to send out managed to be strong enough to reach Director Fury's helicopter. He pulled us out of the water."

Fitz squeezed Jemma's hand. "You saved my life?" he asked softly.

"Technically, Fury did. I mean all I did was pull you up. He was the one with the medical team on ha—" A look from Fitz made her stop. "You've done the same for me Fitz. You've done the same for me multiple times. You're my hero. God, I'm practically helpless without you. You've been beside me always, at the Academy and SciOps, on The Bus, in the pod, and even now. To quote you: You've been beside_me_ the whole damn time." Fitz didn't recall saying that to Jemma ever, but he brushed it aside, assuming it must have happened during their time in the field. "That's why I kissed you when you woke up. Because the three weeks you've been in a coma, I've been thinking a lot about all you said when we were in the pod, and all of our time on the team. I know you don't remember anything, but I realize now—after all we've gone through—that I wouldn't want to have had anyone else by my side. You're my best friend, Fitz. I could not imagine what my life would be like without you in it, and I never want to have to learn that. I feel almost helpless without you, Fitz. You have loved me in my best and my worst moments; only when you were in a coma did I realize that all this time, I've never stopped fancying you. Since we were first paired as lab partners I have had a crush on you, Fitz. However, now I see that it's more than a simple school girl crush. I love you, Leopold Fitz. More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life."

"Jemma…" Fitz said softly. He slowly reached a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes. "I love you, too, Jemma Simmons. I love you, too. And I trust you enough to know that you're going to help me through this bloody amnesia."

Jemma laughed and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Fitz felt chills on his body. Kissing Jemma was exactly like he had imagined for so many years.

Applause broke out behind them, and Jemma jumped away from Fitz. There was their team. "What'd I tell you Coulson?" May asked with a smirk, "You owe me ten bucks."

Jemma blushed and looked at the ground, but Fitz was looking at Jemma with the biggest grin the team had ever seen.

* * *

**If you want the next chapter before it goes up on here, follow me on tumblr: asherlockedsoufflegirl. Also, please don't be shy! I would love to discuss my fic, Agents of SHIELD, and/or FitzSimmons; along with being willing to take any FitzSimmons prompts that you may have!**

**Kenzie**


End file.
